Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 January 2016
11:34 I co my Ci mamy na to poradzić? 11:34 Nic 11:34 Mówiła o tobie 11:35 o/ 11:35 Cześć! 11:35 Siemanko�� 11:35 Ja lece 11:36 aha 11:36 to cześć 11:36 Nerka 11:50 Kuro <3 11:50 <3 11:55 tuututu 12:01 szukam chętnego na grę w kloca xD 12:39 hej 12:46 mioto nim 12:46 jak tam? 12:48 http://screenshot.sh/ou0qqm0pvaWSE 12:50 acha 12:58 Hejka. 12:58 Patrzcie, co za "Idealne" imię Specjalna:Chat 12:58 fak, nie to. 12:58 http://imgur.com/IkDegAA 12:58 pikne 01:00 Pszepikne. 01:01 pinkne 01:01 Te imię jest... 01:01 Do dupy *ba dum tss* 01:04 potwierdzam 01:16 Umieram 01:25 Ex <3 01:27 Nowo <3 01:30 Natarłam śniegiem twarz maksowi! 01:30 I narysowałam mu brwi! 01:30 To był jeden z najlepszych dni mojego życia! 01:34 Teraz jest człowiekiem bez honoru, ale z topniejącymi brwiami? 01:35 ale on już nie ma brwi 01:35 wyrzucił je, bo nie miał nożyczek, żeby wyciąć 01:35 x[[]]D 01:35 Morał z tego taki: zawsze noś przy sobie nożyczki. 01:37 xd 01:42 meh 01:42 obraz spadł 01:42 a ja jestem sam 01:42 Jak to mówi chińskie przysłowie: Obraz to nie windows, sam się nie zawiesi. 01:57 kto gra ze mną w minecrafta bo w bibliotece nie ma co robić 01:59 "Mimo że śniły mi się koszmary, nic bowiem nie mogło popsuć tego dnia. Był to czwartek- a przecież po czwartku jest piątek (ulubiony dzień uczniów)." 02:00 Aha. 02:00 Cześć Ped 02:00 hej 02:01 elo 02:02 czemu w każdym zespole gra ruda karyna 02:02 albo śpiewa 02:03 ;-; 02:06 Bo tak. 02:09 Właśnie chciałam nalać wody do sitka 02:13 A zupę jesz widelcem? 02:14 raz mi się zdarzyło ;-; 02:16 az <3 02:16 Nowa ♡ 02:17 Cześć Azazel o/ 02:17 Cześć Ex o/ 02:25 ach ten lajk 02:26 o boże jak nostalgłem 07:23 potrzebuję partnera do tańczq na bal końcoworoczny 07:23 preferuję rzymianina i psychografa ale inni są też ok 07:23 iwatę też preferuję 07:24 Mam dość 07:26 Kupuję Nokię 3310 bez żartów (derp) 07:26 O_O 07:26 Snow - czemu świeczka dla mnie? 07:27 Lobo 07:27 bądźmy szczerzy... 07:27 Nie wiem... .v. 07:31 o/ 07:31 Elo 07:31 Cześć kuro 07:31 Kuro 07:31 zazwyczaj jesteś o 15 07:31 Nie moja wina xd 07:32 Kuroo o/ 07:32 Foch 07:32 Hej Psycho :3 07:32 Nie moja wina naprawdę 07:32 :> 07:32 Kuro 07:32 nowy rekord udało mi się osiągnąć 07:33 ? 07:33 Ej w ogóle 07:33 Dzisiaj odpalam soloQ 07:33 A tu w enemy team 07:33 Kaszub 07:33 zniszczyliśmy im wszystkie wieże inhibitory 07:33 >.> 07:33 nexus 100 hp 07:33 ej riv 07:33 a przegraliśmy xd 07:33 Kisnę xD D https://sulw2011.files.wordpress.com/2013/04/270.jpg 07:33 xD 07:33 Ej obczajcie ile oni tego mają >.< http://allegro.pl/telefon-nokia-3310-oryginalna-ladowarka-bateria-gw-i5541370181.html#tabsAnchor 07:33 Kuro 07:33 z kaszubem grałaś/zamierzasz? 07:34 Grałam 07:34 Bo mi wylosowało 07:34 Pierwszego graliśmy przeciwko sobie 07:34 A następnego razem 07:34 Kto wygrał ? xd 07:34 On, bo grał z op Lucianem 07:34 A my mieliśmy flejmującą Vayne 07:35 Ale potem jak razem graliśmy to wygraliśmy, bo się nafeedowałam 07:35 W early miałam 8/0 07:36 Kuro 07:36 grałem bardem 07:36 dziś 07:36 I? 07:36 Zniszczyliśmy im bota w 10 minucie xd 07:37 gz 07:37 Ich jungler gankuje i nam pomaga przy okazji bo się wycofał podczas walki 07:37 No mnie później rejpowali i to mocno 07:37 a oni low hp ;D 07:37 Bo nagle 5 vs 1 07:37 Kuro 07:37 I to było straszne. 07:37 Udało mi się pokonać nafedowanego malzahara supportem :D 07:38 No i grałam dzisiaj Quinn na jungli 07:38 Serio...? 07:38 14/4 :P 07:38 O_O 07:39 A ja mam gold IV :D 07:39 http://matchhistory.eune.leagueoflegends.com/pl/#match-details/EUN1/1328176895/206651840 07:39 1 vs 1 Jaxa pokonywałam 07:39 Nie znoszę jaxa.. 07:39 Rengarem nie mogłem z nim nigdy na topie wygrać... 07:39 Wątek:114773 07:39 jestem niewinny 07:40 xD 07:40 http://matchhistory.eune.leagueoflegends.com/pl/#match-history/EUN1/29550532 07:40 patrz na to ;D 07:40 Snow grasz? 07:41 Teraz nie mogę ;-; 07:41 Grałam Bardem adc 07:41 jak widzę rengara pod offtanka to dostajęraka 07:41 Rycerz 07:41 odpalcie sobie lola 07:41 Grasz z nami? 07:41 nie mam czasu 07:41 :< 07:41 i wbijacie na rengara 07:41 Ja obecnie nie mogę :< 07:41 Obiecałeś! :< 07:41 i tam wam pisze 07:41 Ryc 07:41 a.s.s.a.s.i.n 07:41 nie offtank 07:41 assasin 07:41 Ja stworzyłem własny build na rengara kiedyś 07:42 Full ad bez butów 07:42 Padali jak muchy (ja też) 07:42 zabójcy przeważnie są papierowi 07:42 ale niszczą najbardziej squishy postacie 07:42 nukerów ad carry i innych zabójców 07:43 bruiser i tank zawsze wygra z assasinem 07:43 hmm 07:43 Grałem dziś 1 raz przeciwko rene 07:43 na topie rengarem 07:43 o/ 07:43 czy w tą dwa w tamto 07:43 o/ 07:43 jak wygrałeś to miał raka 07:43 Katastrofa... 07:44 albo miałeś dobrą junglę 07:44 Moja jungla przychodziła wtedy gdy umierałem 07:44 moją ulubioną hybrydą na topa jest gnar 07:44 kradłą kille i wracała farmić 07:44 chociaż nie ma szans z casterami 07:44 Wkurzają mnie gracze 07:44 Którzy grają Yasuo 07:44 Zawsze to są raki 07:45 bo yasuo to jest niesamowicie silny wojownik 07:45 Ja widziałem kiedyś gościa co grał po pijoku 07:45 i prosty jak budowa cepa 07:45 i nafeedować go również łatwo 07:45 Nie o to chodzi 07:45 Napisałam pierwsza top 07:45 pamiętam yasuo przed nerfem 07:45 A on drugi, picknął Yasuo 07:45 I najs 07:45 pewnie był z polski 07:45 Idź se znowu na supporta 07:45 polscy gracze to największe ścierwo 07:45 afczył 20 min wrócił do gry 3 kille zdobył i nie do pokonania był... 07:45 już nawet ruscy są lepsi 07:45 ja się ostatnio nawet z mongołem dogadałem 07:46 a z takim polaczkiem nie idzie 07:46 Rycerz 07:46 taka mentalność 07:46 Potem się okazało że cały mój team był z Polski bo zaczęli się wyzywać 07:46 oczywiście 07:46 kryptopolaczki 07:46 Kek 07:46 są bezmyślni dlatego przegrywają 07:46 Dobra, zw, muszę wykerować 07:46 jungle,mid,adc (supp znajomy) 07:46 Kuro 07:46 Polecam ci strategię 07:46 nie wiedzą co to jest taktyka wspieranie ani nawet zasrany szacunek do innej osoby 07:46 uderz i uciekaj 07:47 Ryc 07:47 Gram Soną. 07:47 och : 07:47 no dobra przyznam że zdarza mi się podobnie zachowywać 07:47 ale to przez drugą takąsamą osobę 07:47 W cs'ie powinieneś grać z naszymi 07:47 czasami odnosze wrażenie że w lola grają sami cholerycy 07:47 Ciarki mnie przechodzą gdy dostaje do teamu dziecko co wyzywa innych... 07:47 Ryc 07:47 Na niższych rangach głównie takie osoby grają 07:48 zw 07:48 Albo bustowane i spadają 07:48 albo chwalące się że są najlepsze po czym okazuje się że gra tyle co drewno 5 07:51 Stare chińskie przysłowie mówi: "Jeżeli mówią że powinni mieć większą rangę, to oznaka że grają jak © i nie zasługują nawet na obecną" 07:51 Salve o/ 07:51 o/ 07:51 o/ 07:51 Ex o/ 07:51 Exi <3 07:52 Ex Ex Ex <3 07:52 <3 <3 <3 07:52 Ex 07:52 Kuro jest w trakcie gry :D 07:53 Będzie wśród jak skończy ;D 07:53 Wśród czego? 07:53 nas* 07:53 wśród nocnej ciszy 07:53 Klawiatura mi się zbuntowała... 07:53 Wśród tych emm... nie ważne 07:53 (derp) 07:54 hmm 07:54 Sajek pw >.> 07:56 Nie polecam wylewania kawy na biały puchaty dywan :/ 07:56 . . . 07:56 ciesz się że to nie wino 07:57 No, w zasadzie masz rację. 07:57 Byś tak płakała za winem... 07:57 Mój laptop przechodzi okres buntu... 07:58 Mam sposób, © go 07:59 Mało kosztuje, a jak spadnie na głowę twojej najmniej lubianej sąsiadki to zatańczysz na jej grobie (y) 07:59 O_O 07:59 Mnie wszyscy lubią :D 07:59 zw 07:59 (ok) 08:00 No cóż, lecz jak spadnie na twoją seksowną sąsiadkę no to... Wiesz co robić (bp) 08:00 * HappeningSnow87 jest leniem i nie chce książki wyciągać xd 08:00 Gtsa 08:00 to się leczy (y) 08:00 Nie nie leczy 08:00 Wyklepuje (y) 08:00 ,,Pielęgnuje'' 08:01 Daje się nowy lakier 08:01 Nasz towarzysz antasma nas opuścił * 08:03 Zamorduję... 08:03 Ojejej! 08:03 Snow od tyłu to Wons! 08:04 .-. 08:04 Wąs 08:04 xd 08:04 (bleurg) za mor du je 08:04 (bleurgh) * 08:05 Wąsa ma nosee 08:05 uuu 08:05 Snow ciđnie po nosie 08:06 jj 08:06 Ex 08:06 Tak? 08:06 Musimy wyrzucić Psycho z kliniki 08:07 Czemu? 08:07 Prowadzicie klinikę? 08:07 Pani doktor 08:07 Ręka mnie boli ;< 08:07 ;-; 08:07 Dla upośledzonych umysłowo 08:07 (lf) 08:07 Ex, bo on mnie szantażuje 08:07 (y) 08:07 Sajek xd 08:07 Ja 08:08 Psycho, nie szantażuj Nowej. 08:08 Noworoczna pielęgniarka na wakacjach xd 08:08 Już w kinach 08:08 .v. 08:08 Snow 08:08 to nie taka klinika 08:08 xd 08:08 Exi, już cie zmanipulowała :< 08:08 hańba! 08:08 Klinika leczenia uzależnień xD 08:08 skandal! 08:08 Klinika dla zwierząt xd 08:08 Tzn. Ciebie 08:09 Jestem dynią 08:09 huehuehue 08:09 Nowo, nie manipuluj Ex. 08:09 Właśnie nowo 08:09 Dobrze pani Ex :c 08:10 a mogę manipulować Psycho? 08:10 Ciocia ex 08:10 hałdeju po prostu 08:10 nie! D: 2016 01 19